WILDFIRE!!
WILDFIRE!! ist ein englischer Song von CIRCRUSH und wird von Megpoid Gumi English gesungen. Hintergrund WILDFIRE!! ist ''CIRCRUSH''s erste Arbeit. Lyrics |-|Englisch= It's above one hundred Farenheit I can't tell if it's day or if it's night It's burning unbelivably bright I'm blinded by these flashing lights my lungs are failing from inhaling all the charcoal from this circle of the hate and the lies God, how dare you It's unfair you deny, ignite and close your eyes You think by now That I would have learned Not to play with fire if I don't wanna get burned But I'm a pyromaniac And your veins are full of gas you're burning higher, higher I'm storming this wildfire I am immune (WILDFIRE) Because of you (WILDFIRE) I'm fire proof (WILDFIRE) Because of you (WILDFIRE) One look at your face brings down the human race to their knees, to their knees begging please, spare mercy Then there's somebody As charred and burnt as me on their knees, on their knees begging "more gasoline" my lungs are failing from inhaling all the charcoal from this circle of the hate and the lies God, how dare you It's unfair you deny, ignite and close your eyes You think by now That I would have learned Not to play with fire if I don't wanna get burned But I'm a pyromaniac And your veins are full of gas you're burning higher, higher I'm storming this wildfire I am immune (WILDFIRE) Because of you (WILDFIRE) I'm fire proof (WILDFIRE) Because of you (WILDFIRE) Strike a match and watch it burn You set the world ablaze But I'm the one that you blame Fuel the flames and watch me burn 'Cause you have branded me, scorched me Burnt every inch of me Strike a match and watch it burn I'll set the world ablaze Since it's this game that you play Fuel the flames of the pyre And I will burn higher, burn brighter fight fire with fire You think by now That I would have learned Not to play with fire if I don't wanna get burned But I'm a pyromaniac And your veins are full of gas you're burning higher, higher I'm storming this wildfire I am immune (WILDFIRE) Because of you (WILDFIRE) I'm fire proof (WILDFIRE) Because of you (WILDFIRE) I am immune (WILDFIRE) Because of you (WILDFIRE) I'm fire proof (WILDFIRE) Because of you (WILDFIRE) |-|Deutsch= Es ist über hundert Fahrenheit Ich kann nicht sagen ob es Tag ist oder Nacht Es brennt unglaublich hell Ich bin von diesen blinkenden Lichtern geblendet Meine Lungen brechen durch das Einatmen zusammen All die Kohle aus diesem Kreis Von Hass und Lügen Gott wie kannst du es wagen Es ist unfair Leugne, entzünde und schließ die Augen Du denkst jetzt Das ich gelernt habe Nicht mit Feuer zu spielen Wenn ich mich nicht verbrennen will Aber ich bin ein Pyromane Und deine Venen sind voll von Gas Du brennst höher, höher Ich stürme diesen Flächenbrand Ich bin Immun (WILDFIRE) Wegen dir (WILDFIRE) Ich bin feuerfest (WILDFIRE) Wegen dir (WILDFIRE) Ein Blick in dein Gesicht Senkt die Menschheit In die Knie, in die Knie Bettel, bitte hab Gnade Dann ist da jemand wie ich Genauso verkohlt und verbrannt wie ich Auf den Knien, auf den Knien Bettelt "mehr Benzin" Meine Lungen brechen durch das Einatmen zusammen All die Kohle aus diesem Kreis Von Hass und Lügen Gott wie kannst du es wagen Es ist unfair Leugne, entzünde und schließ die Augen Du denkst jetzt Das ich gelernt habe Nicht mit Feuer zu spielen Wenn ich mich nicht verbrennen will Aber ich bin ein Pyromane Und deine Venen sind voll von Gas Du brennst höher, höher Ich stürme diesen Flächenbrand Ich bin Immun (WILDFIRE) Wegen dir (WILDFIRE) Ich bin feuerfest (WILDFIRE) Wegen dir (WILDFIRE) Zünde ein Streicholz an und sieh zu wie es brennt Du setzt die Welt in Flammen Aber ich bin die, die dich beschuldigt Tank das Feuer und sieh zu wie ich verbrenne Weil du mich gebrandmarkt , verbrannt hast Verbrannte jeder Zentimeter von mir Zünde ein Streicholz an und sieh zu wie es brennt Ich werde die Welt in Flammen setzen Bis es das Spiel ist das du spielst Tank die Flammen des Scheiterhaufens Und ich werde höher brennen, heller brennen Bekämpf Feuer mit Feuer Du denkst jetzt Das ich gelernt habe Nicht mit Feuer zu spielen Wenn ich mich nicht verbrennen will Aber ich bin ein Pyromane Und deine Venen sind voll von Gas Du brennst höher, höher Ich stürme diesen Flächenbrand Ich bin Immun (WILDFIRE) Wegen dir (WILDFIRE) Ich bin feuerfest (WILDFIRE) Wegen dir (WILDFIRE) Ich bin Immun (WILDFIRE) Wegen dir (WILDFIRE) Ich bin feuerfest (WILDFIRE) Wegen dir (WILDFIRE) Kategorie:Megpoid Gumi Kategorie:Song Kategorie:CIRCRUSH Kategorie:Crusher-P